Hostages
Hostages are NPCs that have been intimidated and are under your control. They are essential for stealth and depending on the mission also in loud. While hostaging is not always needed, it is useful as it can get you intel and other information. Overview There are two ways to hostage an NPC: Intimidation and Shouting. Intimidation is the most commonly used method, shouting is usually only used during loud. To hostage an NPC you have to have a weapon equipped. Intimidation You can intimidate NPCs by aiming down sights while looking at them. They will stop and hold up their hands, after which they are your hostage. The detection sound will also play to notify your teammates. You can hold up multiply NPCs if they are within your intimidation range. Fleeing civilians can not be intimidated. Your intimidation range can be improved with the Intimidation perks or when using a shotgun with the Shotgun Mastery perk. The range is also affected by the difficulty of the mission. Shouting To shout you simply have to press "F" with a weapon while looking at NPCs. If there are multiple NPCs in your vicinity, they will all be held up. You can shout at both civilians and guards, but only civilians will be held up. When you shout they will stop and hold up their hands. If you shout again they will lie down onto the ground. Shouting is not recommended during stealth as it will attract the attention of nearby NPCs. If you want to know how to use this to your advantage you can read our Stealth Guide. Hostage Behaviour A hostage is very suspicious and they will be detected by any NPC. It is best to bring your hostages to a place where they can not be seen to avoid being detected. Moving To move a hostage you have to press "F" while looking at them. They will begin following you if you move away from them. Following hostages can often get stuck on doors and tables so you have to lead them appropriately. Once you press "F" on them they will lie down onto the floor. Pressing "F" on them again will make them stand up and follow you. Interrogation Certain NPCs can or have to be interrogated. Interrogation is done by holding "G" while looking at a hostage. This can yield useful intel, a security code or nothing. You can find a list on NPCs that can be interrogated on the respective mission pages. Escaping If a hostage is standing up and the player leaves them alone for too long they escape. Guards will raise the alarm and civilians will run away while calling the police. Fleeing civilians can not be intimidated, you have to shout at them to stop them. To avoid this, it is best to knock hostages out after you have taken their disguise or interrogated them. Trivia * Sometimes, if a guard is hostaged and drawed his gun, the guard will keep the animation of a alerted guard while having hostage AI. (Might be fixed, but who knows) * Civilians and Hostages can still be killed by enemies, unlike Guards who are invulnarable to enemy fire. As before, any guard who got in crossfire between enemies would die. This has been fixed, except for Hostages and civilians. Category:Mechanics